Jours de pluie
by Celygom
Summary: La pluie tombe sur la ville comme tes larmes sur tes souvenirs. (Ne vous en fait pas, même si on ne dirait pas forcément comme ça, il n'y a rien de réellment triste dans cette petite histoire, c'est juste un moment doux entre deux jeunes hommes qui s'aiment).


Bonjour bonjour =) !

Voici un petite histoire qui j'espère, vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthoraphe que vous risquez de rencontrer et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture =)

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis 3 heures déjà, inlassablement, assourdissant tout. De la feuille d'arbre au grand bâtiment qu'on pouvait voir au loin, tout était trempé. Lui aussi devait sûrement l'être.

Sur le canapé beige, près de la grande baie vitrée, entrouverte pour l'occasion, le jeune homme se perdait dans la contemplation de la multitude de gouttes ruisselant sur la paroi vitrée, le dos appuyé contre le dossier afin de mieux profiter de cette bulle nostalgique dans laquelle le son et l'humidité de la pluie le plongeaient.

Oui, lui aussi devait être trempé à l'heure qu'il était.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes étaient passées déjà mais le jeune homme ne détachait pas son regard des gouttes qui glissaient le long de la vitre, les courtes mèches rousses qui retombaient sur ces yeux ne le gênant nullement. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt ample, assorti à la couleur du canapé, et d'un boxer, il avait froid. De partout sur sa peau il sentait de longs frissons hérisser ses poils, mais il restait là, assis à contempler la pluie, ne voulant briser cet instant pour rien au monde. Il était seul avec ses pensées, seul avec à l'esprit celui qu'il aimait et qui en ce moment devait courir vers leur appartement, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il était seul et bien, à attendre que le bruit de ses pas résonnent dans le couloir, que ses bras l'enlacent et que sa bouche lui fasse oublier les souvenirs nostalgiques qu'il s'efforçait de refouler, comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, ruisselant des milliers de gouttes qu'il avait accroché en chemin, il devina à l'obscurité qui régnait dans leur appartement qu'Ichigo ne se sentait pas bien. Doucement, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, même s'il savait que son amant l'avait déjà entendu rentré, il enleva ses chaussures, fourra ses clés dans la poche de sa veste et étendit cette dernière au porte-manteau qui ornait le côté de leur petit hall d'entrée. Lentement, ses chaussettes mouillées laissant derrière lui les traces de son passage, il entreprit de rejoindre leur salon, poussa doucement la porte et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Ses yeux fixés vers l'extérieur, sa longue nuque dégagée et hérissée de frissons, le léger tressaillement de ses épaules, son port altier maintenu malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper d'un moment à l'autre, Ichigo était tout simplement magnifique. Pourtant, son coeur se serra. Il aurait aimé rentrer plus vite, il aurait aimé être là avant que ses sentiments ne le submergent au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, ... il aurait aimé, comme à chaque fois, ne pas avoir à le quitter, ne serait-ce que pour honorer ses obligations journalières d'employé de chantier, ne pas le quitter, d'une semelle, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

Calmement, ses pas ne résonnant qu'à peine dans la pièce, il s'approcha du canapé, passa ses bras de chaque côté du corps frêle qui lui faisait face et serra tendrement l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, heureux qu'une main vienne se nicher à la base de ses cheveux tandis qu'une autre se mettait à distraitement caresser l'un de ses avants bras.

"_ Ta peau est glacée.

_ La tienne l'est tout autant ... Pourquoi as tu gardé cette fenêtre si longtemps ouverte ?

_ ... Je voulais le ressentir, ... je voulais le ressentir en t'attendant. ... Est-ce grave ?"

Lentement, embrassant brièvement la tempe du jeune rouquin, il se détacha de l'étreinte, se leva et referma la porte vitrée. C'était assez de tristesse pour aujourd'hui. Se rapprochant du canapé, il caressa la joue de son jeune amant, effaçant la trainée salée qu'une larme venait de laisser et le tira à lui, heureux de constater que malgré ses ambres humides, le jeune homme n'avait pas totalement sombré au point de ne plus vouloir bouger, comme ça avait déjà été le cas quelques fois. Déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rougies de son cadet, il le prit par la main et tout aussi doucement qu'à son habitude dans ces moments-là, il attira le jeune homme à sa suite, le guidant à travers les couloirs pour les mener à leur chambre.

Allongé sur son jeune amant, le buste relevé sur un coude, quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappant encore de sa crinière bleue humide, Grimmjow embrassa de nouveau le jeune rouquin. Si habituellement il n'était que provocation et force brute dans leur vie quotidienne, il montrait là toute la tendresse, tout l'amour et toute l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard du jeune homme. Car s'il savait que le corps sous le sien ne mettrait que peu de temps à se réchauffer, il savait aussi que l'âme sous la sienne aurait besoin de bien plus que du plaisir charnel pour se remettre à rayonner comme il aimait tant.

Passant sous le t-shirt beige une main glaciale à laquelle Ichigo ne réagit que par un faible sourire, Grimmjow scella une dernière fois leurs lèvres, ne laissant échapper du baiser qu'un souffle duquel on put entendre " Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, laisses-moi te réchauffer.".

* * *

Et voilà =) Ce n'est pas très gai, mais c'est ce que mon propre temps de pluie m'a inspiré, entre autre.

En espérant que ce très court essai vous a plu, je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt =) !


End file.
